Moe (The Monkey Poo Poo Show)
by Meekmoo
Summary: Poperri, a simple girl. She lives in a place named Blue City, it seems perfect, nice, and clean. Little does she know, there are many secrets hiding beneath the lies and betrayal. - Based on "The Monkey Poo Poo (MPP) Show" YouTube series' characters but follows a different dimension and story. Check out the fandom sometime! - Made By The Hello Young Squire Company
1. Moe

Hello reader!

I would like to say, thank you for checking out this narrative/fanfiction!

Just to let you know, this story includes brutal descriptions and instances of blood but it's harmless.

This was originally my (the author's) school project, but I decided to turn it into a fanfiction!

So if you're wondering, what the heck is the Monkey Poo Poo Show?

Well, I'm glad to answer that!

The Monkey Poo Poo Show (The MPP Show) is basically a series on YouTube (owned by Meekmoo and Sparky Raven) about a monkey iwako eraser, named Monkey Poo Poo, and his "friends" doing daily life stuff and filming it for entertainment purposes. Though, MPP isn't liked by the MPP Show cast for tragic backstory purposes, so they basically kick him out of his own show.

Feel free to learn more on our website! .me

It's coded by me (Meekmoo)!

Thank you again for checking out this story, support us if you want!

Now let's start.


	2. Introduction

**Moe**

**A Dystopian Novel**

Made by Meekmoo, © The Hello Young Squire Company, 2019, All Rights Reserved.

Genre : Fiction

[Introduction]

There was an annoying disturbance in the area. Noises coming from every direction in the room, people all around could hear everything, it was loud. This wasn't normal for this place which was usually calm and peaceful in the morning, this place was called Blue City. All of a sudden, a nearby voice called out.

"Wake up, Poperri. Wake up!" it shouted.

The alarm was beeping loudly into Poperri's ears. They were nearly bleeding after hearing the shouts and calls of her friend, telling her to wake up. Ah, so that's what was causing the annoying disturbance.

"Ugh, can you turn the alarm off? My head is pounding." Poperri groaned.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The alarm was still going off. With a grunt, Poperri stood up and shut off the alarm. She yawned sluggishly with her back hunched over. Then she realized something.

"Ahh! What are you even doing here?" Poperri shrieked and asked to her best friend, a little shocked, "Shouldn't you be at home or something?"

"Nah, your parents let me in. Heh, at least I'm not a monkey person!"

Poperri and her friend laughed about those people. The people that appeared to look like monkeys, it was pretty funny to talk about them in Blue City. Making fun of their appearance, and what they've done in the past. But it was forbidden to interact with them, everyone knew that.

Poperri's friend started a new conversation, "Today is your birthday! Isn't it, Pop?"

"What? Is that all you're concerned about, Redina? My birthday? Me turning into an adult?" Poperri asked, a little bit annoyed.

Redina sighed, "You should be excited Poperri. Now let's go downstairs!"

Redina proceeded to skip quickly down the stairs while Poperri was getting ready. She put on her bunny slippers and stomped towards the kitchen.

The fresh aroma of pancakes, eggs, and waffles filled the whole dining room. Poperri sees her Mom cooking some scrambled eggs.

"Oh! Hello dearie, you're awake!" Poperri's mom said.

Poperri yawned, "Yes, yes. Anyways, what's for breakfast today?"

"We're having your favorite! Cranberry juice with scrambled eggs and waffles!"

Poperri groaned. She looked around the room, it didn't seem very festive like usual. It seemed, empty. Poperri didn't really mind though since the only thing that kept her interested throughout the day was her grandpa, who was sitting on his rocking chair.

Poperri walked over to him, "Um, grandpa?"

He woke up with shock. Shaking the whole chair and acting as if there was an earthquake.

"Kid! You startled me!" The grandpa grunted, "I was taking a nap."

Poperri spoke,"Sorry Pops, I just wanted to ask about any stories you have got for me! Well since, it's my birthday and all."

"Oh! Right!" stammered Pops, "Hmm, let me see."

Pops starts to check his giant book of stories from under his rocking chair. He flips through a couple of pages until he stumbles on one.

"Ah, there it is." Pops said as he was scanning through the page, reading it a little bit. "The story I've told everyone in the city. Including you now."

_Oh boy_, Poperri thought. _He was going to tell the story of how the creepy monkey people took over and how the people kicked them out._

"Yeah, yeah, Pops. I've heard this story a million times."

"Well you're gonna hear it a million times more! I have to teach you a lesson. Now let me start."

Pops cleared his throat. "Once, long ago. There were two groups of people. The Low Class Monkey People and the Superior Class, also known as us." Pops winked as he continued reading, "The Monkey People trashed Blue City, the people were devastated. Horrified! I was in that tragic situation, the monkeys were taking over. But I had hope. I raised my mighty sword and shouted, 'You scoundrels! Get out of our city!' That was it, the conflict was over. I saved everyone!"

Everyone in the room clapped. Poperri didn't believe that this story was true but she still trusted Pops. He was the wise guy of the town anyway. Poperri was always afraid of the Monkey People. Pops' story about them made her shiver but also cheer.

"Great story, Pa!" exclaimed Poperri's dad while patting Pops' shoulder.

"Well, I did whatever I could to protect our beautiful Blue City! Those pesky monkey people never saw it coming! Ha!" Pops started laughing a hysterical laugh.

Poperri's mom argued,"Could you two stop goofing off? It's breakfast time and my daughter is hungry!" Poperri's mother started to tear up a little, "My little girl, growing up so fast," she sniffled and then turned to Poperri, "Well, you better start eating or else I'll kick you out of the house!" she laughed in a joking way.

Poperri thought about something, _Mother always wanted me to make new friends, that's why she forces me to walk out of the house and experience new things in our city_. She sighed, sat on the couch, and ate her waffles which already went soggy in the maple syrup.


	3. Walking

[1. Walking]

Poperri mumbled as she put on her pink sweatshirt. Redina started to talk.

"Pop! You shouldn't mumble about this. Everything is perfect today! You have good clothes, a nice house, everything you ever want in Blue City! Right?"

Poperri kept on grunting and mumbling.

Redina smiled, "Stop your whining, cheer up! At least there's no pesky monkey people ruining our day. Your grandpa kicked them out years ago!" Redina nudged Poperri and continued talking,"I saw them with my own eyes, it was very scary. Be grateful for this and have fun!"

"Yeah, I know. Okay, I should be thankful and confident for my life! Wait, what did those people do again?" Poperri asked.

Redina facepalmed herself and responded, "You know! They were terrorizing Blue City's people! Didn't you hear your grandpa? It was a horrid description based on what he said, but he fought them off! Thank god."

Poperri questioned this for a little bit, she thought it was weird. But she then sighed in relief and felt safe in the place she was provided, Blue City. Redina walked outside, Poperri trailed behind her. All of a sudden, Redina grabbed Poperri's hand and rushed over to some place across the street.

"Where are you taking me, Red?" Poperri asked, acting a little nervous while trying to wiggle her way out of Redina's grasp.

"Silly, Pop! It's obvious where I'm taking you, to dye your hair of course! At the new hair salon, duh!" Redina answered positively.

Poperri knew she would be suffering for the rest of her life because of her friend but insisted on the hair dying treatment. Just for the sake of making her friend happy, just for the sake of being thankful for the safety of her city, grateful for Pops slaying those creatures. Poperri just dealt with the hair treatment and sighed.


	4. Discovery

[2. Discovery]

"Thank you! Bye, Poperri! I love your new hair color!" the salon person exclaimed as Poperri and Redina walked out of the salon.

Poperri yanked at her, now, strawberry colored hair, "Why did you make me do this, Red?"

"Well, I don't know. I thought you were a little bit boring when you had light blonde hair, you know? I needed to see my friend have a little more," Redina paused and thought of a good word, "Ooh! Pazzaz! Yeah, a little more of that!"

"So, you're saying I was ugly?" Poperri questioned.

"No, no, not at all, silly! I just think you look a little bit more pretty now!" Redina looked around,"Oh! Looks like I'm home! Poperri, looks like I have to go now, okay? My mom is waiting for me but I'll visit you tomorrow. Bye!"

Poperri waved goodbye to Redina, walking away. Poperri continued to walk along a section of Blue City she had never seen or been to before. She started glancing around the place, signs were posted everywhere. They were saying something along the lines of, "Keep the Monkeys out!" or "Monkey Free Zone!"

Poperri felt a little uneasy but remembered the story Pops told her and everyone. _The Monkeys are bad. They are bad people, outcasts, right? _Poperri kept on thinking and was constantly thinking.

"Woah!" Poperri stumbled on something, then spoke to herself, "_Ouch. Guess I was too carried away in thought, I better continue_." She stood up, dusted herself off, but then paused and stared all around the area. The scenery in front of her was a place she'd never even had believed existed. It felt familiar to Poperri but a little bit odd. She kept looking in every direction and roamed along. Trees all around, grass on the ground, it was a dark forest.

"This is an awfully scary place, what is even in here," Poperri started to stammer.

She swear she could hear something in the background, in the forest. Somewhere. A brown figure passed by in the blink of an eye.

Poperri jumped a little, "What was that?"

Shaken by all the mysterious discoveries happening in this part of town, Poperri noticed something. It wasn't part of town, she was thinking to herself. What the heck have I gotten into now, will this get me killed? Poperri was basically sweating a whole river.

A little boy, wait maybe not little, a creature came out behind the thicket of the forest, "Um, excuse me. Ma'm. Are you here to hurt us?" they timidly asked, still buried in the bushed incase they got caught.

Poperri quickly turned around in shock, she had never seen someone like them before but she recognised them. It felt so familiar but distant. She started speaking to them.

"No, I don't mean to cause you no harm. Why are you out here little boy?"

"I'm not sure how old I am. All I know is that my family is outcasted by your kind," the little guy explained, "But now I know that not all of the Blue City people are mean, you are a nice person!" they started coming out of the shadows and into the light, revealing himself.

With two brown raggedy buns on top of his head tied with pieces of rope, caramel skin, and pitch black eyes, Poperri immediately knew who he really was.


	5. Shock

[3. Shock]

"Y-you're." Poperri stuttered, not aware of what to say.

"What, cat got your tongue?" they started giggling. "Oooh, sorry. My bad. Yes, I am a monkey person. But it's not what you think! We are-"

Poperri cut him off, "I do not believe a word you say! I know my grandpa is right and you are wrong!"

He sighed, "I know, it may sound like a crazy story, but please trust me. Our people don't even know why we got kicked out of Blue City! Let me tell you the real story."

The guy called in some of his monkey friends. One by one, they all hopped in. Poperri noticed the fear in their eyes. She felt even more nervous about the fact that they could murder her at any minute, like her grandpa told her in the past. Poperri gulped in fear but the monkey person spoke up.

"Very sorry for the abrupt interruption, my name is Moe Keepuh. We are the Keepuh Family." he pointed to another one of his kin as he spoke to Poperri,"This is Far. He'll tell you everything." Moe looked at Far and nodded.

Poperri wasn't sure what this meant but insisted on staying and listening to what they had to say.

Far looked at Poperri suspiciously but then something popped up in his mind, "Hm, you seem like a trustworthy girl so I'll tell the true story. I recognise that face, I know that your grandpa is a monster."

Poperri immediately put her eyes on Far. She stared at him and uttered, "What? I don't understand," Poperri hesitated, "How do you know about my grandpa? He's not a monster, I know this!?"

Far chuckled and said, "You don't know anything? Well of course you don't, you're related to a huge liar! Ha, let me tell you the truth, not some scummy lie."

Everybody around Far sat around, listening to the story attentively.

"Basically, long ago when my father was still around, he lived in the Blue City. I was a wee little child back then. My father told me all about how wonderful your grandpa was." he pointed to Poperri as she tilted her head,"We all thought Pops was a great man. But one day, we had no idea what happened. I guess my father went out gambling like he always does. This night he went with my mother and Pops. I was unaware at the time that when only my mother came home, my father was dead."

The Keepuh's started wailing while Poperri continued listening to Far. He continued to say, "My mother quickly exclaimed to me and my relatives, 'There's no time. Your father made someone angry. We have to leave now,' and that was all I heard. We all rushed into the forest, this forest, where nobody could find us and we camped there for a while. We weren't aware at the fact that Pops was spreading nasty lies and rumours about how the we were all slobs and should be kicked out of Blue City, they called us Monkey People. One of us tried to sneak into the city, they got their head sliced off. Another one confronted the Blue City government, they were kicked to the ground and sliced up into bits and pieces. I witnessed it with my own eye."

Far pointed to his own right eye, his left one was closed and had a huge scar across it. Poperri shrivelled up. The people were sobbing and sniffling.

"The 'Monkey People' were outcasted and still outcasted to this day because of some dumb belief and rumor your grandpa told about us. Please help us resolve this, Pop. You're our only hope."


	6. Plead

[4. Plead]

Poperri's determination raged throughout her body. She had no idea about these lied her own grandpa told. She felt furious, confused, she didn't know what to do.

Poperri wiped her tears off, she stuttered, "I had no idea this was going on. My grandpa is a huge liar, I should've never trusted him." Poperri eyes started to water up, "I'm so sorry, I wish I could've done something about this. But I didn't."

The Keepuh Family sympathized her. Far patted her back and reassured her, "It's not your fault Poperri, you didn't do anything, it's okay. We understand. It's your safety above ours, we're fine here in this forest!"

Poperri snapped,"No! I will not let you people sit and talk about this!" The Keepuh's stopped and stared,"I will fight for what's right, which is saving every last one of you Monkey People! I understand the truth now, the truth is that you people aren't the problem, you're not monster. How could I have been so blind?" Poperri shouted, "I'll help all of you! Fair treatment for the Keepuh Family!"

The Keepuh's chanted and cheered for Poperri's remarks. It felt joyous, all around the forest. Birds chirping, happy voices all around. It was nice, for a moment. The people in the Blue CIty heard this and wondered what was all the racket in the forest. The place went silent.

Moe whispered in the silence, "Alright then. Good luck, Poperri!"

Poperri waved goodbye at the Keepuh People and started trudging away with a fist full of regret and agony. She couldn't just stand there, oblivious about what's going on in the world. She knew she had to do something. But what?

Poperri entered her house. No sounds to hear, no one in sight. She navigated her way through the darkness, trying not to disturb the peace and silence throughout the place. She placed her foot on the stairs. They creaked and squeaked. Her heart was racing, she didn't want to get caught sneaking out at night, who knows what would happen? She made her way up the staircase swiftly and ran to her bedroom. Safe and sound. Poperri waited until the sun rose up.


	7. Hope

[5. Hope]

The rooster outside roared. Well, not literally, there were no roars and no roosters in Blue City, just for the sake of being quiet. Poperri held bags under her eyes, not getting any sleep last night. She heard footsteps running up to her room, the door flew open.

"Poperri!" Redina exclaimed, "Look at yourself!"

Redina, acting concerned, said, "You don't look too good, it looks like you haven't had any sleep for the past day! Are you alright?"

Poperri was sat up in her bed, her back hunched over with a notebook in her right and a pen in the other.

"Alright, get up sleepyhead!" Redina held Poperri's hands, about to drag her out of bed when all of a sudden she saw the notebook, "Huh? What's might this be? Your diary?"

Redina started to grab the notebook but with all the strength Poperri had left, she yelled out a painful, "No!" and attempted to pull the notebook back. Her strength left from her body and all that was left of her was a motionless person in bed, she was so exhausted.

Redina flipped through the pages and stared in awe.

She started to stammer, then furiously asked, "What. Is. This?"

Her finger pointed to a quote written in the notebook.

"Hah! Save the Monkeys? Yeah right, like you'd ever support the monkey people, right Poperri?" Redina chuckled for a bit. Then she stopped laughing, "This isn't a joke, right?" she started flipping through a couple of pages, "You didn't think anyone would find this, hm? Well I did, and now I'm going to expose you to everyone. You'll see Poperri. You traitor."

Poperri started shaking her head furiously. _No! You can't do this! _Poperri continued to think and think, thinking that Redina could hear what she was saying but alas, she had no power to do so. She sat there, in her bed, helplessly.

Redina chuckled again, "You're like their little pet, are you? Even though you're my friend Poperri, you're too nice in this world." she grinned her signature evil grin,"If you're too nice, you'll end up getting squished, pulverized, and killed in this world, right? You're naive Poperri, you don't know the motto around here, now do you?"

Poperri had no clue what she was talking about. _What? I'm not weak! What are you saying?_

"I see you're trying to talk, oh! But you're too weak to even move a muscle! Little weakling. Let's see what everyone does when I show them this!" Redina started running out Poperri's bedroom door and towards the living room.

_She's telling them. Why world, why'd you have to do this to me? _Poperri thought. Blabbering and talking was going on below her. Poperri started to sweat, a lot. She started biting her nails and her hair started to fall off.

"No, I can do this!" Poperri gathered the strength to roll of the bed and stomp towards the kitchen.

Everyone in the room was staring at her. Redina left the front door, wide open. She had left already, probably to tell everyone about the notebook. Pops glared at Poperri with a deadly stare.

Pops hustled over and confronted her, "Are you insane?" Pops shouted and stomped his cane down onto the floor, causing a little earthquake to happen.

Poperri tensed up. _No, Poperri. Be brave. _She thought.

Pops spoke up once again, "I saw your little friend, that notebook. I know that's your handwriting! You're no granddaughter to me, you're just a nobody!" he started to tear up.

"I. I'm." Poperri stuttered, getting cut off once again.

Pops started to scold her, loudly, "Go! Go now! I trusted you, with all my heart, and now you just had to throw that trust in the trash? You, you're working for them. I know it. Get out of here! Get out before I make you into my next meal!" Pops yelled out for the whole city to hear.

Poperri, stunned, shook in fear. Not knowing what to do, she bolted out to the front door and burst into tears, running as fast as her little legs could take her.

_I could've done something. Now I'm a. A. Nobody. _Poperri sat on the sidewalk while crying. But something in her triggered, it felt like hope, determination. She thought, "_No, I can't just stand here and cry! I'll do whatever I can. For my friends. For the privileges of the Keepuh's."_

Poperri wiped off her tears and stood up, fist in the air. She chanted, "You people! Blue City citizens!"

People started going outside, woken up by Poperri's loud remarks and wondering what the noise was. Pops grunted while he went outside.

"I can't just stand here and say nothing about this! You people are oblivious about what's going on!" Poperri remembered the speech she wrote in her notebook last night, every single word, "Blue City might look and seem like the perfect place but it really isn't. Stories might say so but that isn't the truth! Those are lies, false information they want you to believe! I'll tell you the truth!"

The citizens pondered, thinking that the place that they lived in was always safe from the Monkey People. They all were calling out that the Monkey People were bad, horrible, terrifying, monsters.

Poperri stood up on a ledge where everybody could see her, she called out, "Well I'm saying, these rumors about these Monkey People are false! To accuse these people of being low-class, being harmful, and being trash. You know what I think? I had a look at these 'dangerous beings' and they're just as nice as us! You people are just assuming that they're harmful because of some false allegations and stories. Especially the one made by my grandpa."

They started to open up their eyes to the truth being said. Poperri ranted more, shouted out, and spoke up. People cheered while others just agreed to disagree.

"Let's meet the Keepuh people!" one person shouted.

"Yeah! Let's meet them! Become one! Equal treatment!" Blue City citizens started cheering with glee.

Poperri smiled for the first time in forever. A big, gleaming, and bright smile. This made the everybody smile. The city felt like a nice place for once.

_Finally, everything is finally going right! It's going to be alright! Hoorah! _Poperri reassured herself and started skipping to the forest to welcome the Keepuh people to her hometown. She just kept smiling. Her face started to hurt but she didn't care.

Poperri started shouting, "Everyone! Come here! It's safe!"

There was no response. Not a voice heard in the forest. Poperri started to ponder and worry, _Are they okay? Let me check._

Poperri stepped into the shrubs. Crunching her way through the thicket, getting pricked along the way by thorns.

"Ouch, that really-" Poperri stopped. She stared at what was in front of her, her pupils started to dilate. She was shaking, nearly fell on the grass.

"Like what you see, Pop?" Redina asked, knife in hand.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Poperri stammered. She didn't know what to do in this situation. She had no words to utter out anymore. Blood. Blood everywhere. There were bodies. The Keepuh Family bodies. Poperri's face was pale, she stumbled behind into the thicket.

Redina kept on smiling, and laughed out,"You're so naive, Poperri. I mentioned that already. Now all your little friends are dead and no one can help you now."

Poperri kept on wondering why the Blue City people weren't worried about the fact that she stumbled into the forest. She worried if they'd planned to trick her all along, she thought about what was going to happen to her. Redina smiled at her terrified friend.

Redina sputtered, "What are you going to do? Rant about what your soul says? Ha! Not a chance. All you had to do was keep your little mouth shut, but no. Your mouth couldn't stop, and now all your nonsense talk has led you into this." Redina pointed to one of the dead heads, slaughtered in the massacre. She cackled and started saying something else, "See, not everything in life will go your way. Sometimes we have to eliminate others just to get ahead in life. They are the losers, we are the winners in society. Right, Pop?"

Poperri shook her head uncontrollably, twitching, laying on the grass and blood on her hands now. With her voice shaking, she muttered one last word, "Moe.

**[END]**


	8. Author's Note

**[Author's Note]**

So basically, I would like to thank you if you actually read through all of that.

If you just skipped through all of the text, well that's fine. Thanks for viewing this anyways.

But seriously, I appreciate you for reading and spending your time reading my novel!/span/p

I genuinely am grateful and I would be even more grateful for you to share this, favorite, critique, do whatever you can that supports me!

With your support, I'll keep writing these stories and it keeps me going!

Again, thank you for reading. Feel free to visit the MPP Show website!

\- Meek


End file.
